


Клуб "Феникс"

by seagull26



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Clubbing, Drug Dealing, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйс — простой студент, учащийся на пожарного и подрабатывающий себе на жизнь в клубе «Феникс»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб "Феникс"

— Лекция окончена. Все свободны, — объявил точно по расписанию лектор. А весеннее солнце заливало через окна аудиторию.

— Что, уже все? — зевнул Эйс. Ни одну лекцию он не мог слушать дольше пяти минут, поэтому отсыпался на них. 

Эйс поступил в институт МЧС два года назад, чтобы стать пожарным. Стихия огня одновременно притягивала и отталкивала его.

— Опять всю лекцию проспал? Так же нельзя, Эйс-сан! — подошла к нему староста, Нефертари Виви.

Она была принцессой какого-то южного государства и имела две отличительные черты: аристократичную бледность и необычный голубой цвет волос. Она переехала сюда для обучения методам борьбы с засухой и песчаными бурями. Несмотря на то, что она приехала из другой страны, девушка быстро выучила язык, и за ее старания и упорство Виви назначили старостой курса.

— Приношу свои извинения, — склонился Эйс.

— Эйс-сан, заканчивал бы ты со своей подработкой, — девушка искренне волновалась за здоровье своего однокурсника.

— И не подумаю, — мгновенно ответил Портгас. Нынешнее положение дел его больше чем устраивало, и он не хотел ничего менять в своей жизни.

Виви лишь покачала головой — этого дурака не исправить, сколько бы она ни пыталась, но свои попытки все равно не бросит. Когда она ушла, Эйса окликнули:

— Ничтожный! — только одна девушка так обращалась ко всем. Эйса передернуло: что этой змее от него понадобилось?

— Хэнкок-сама! — загудел на фоне ее фан-клуб.

— Радуйся! Я устраиваю вечеринку сегодня вечером, и ты в списке приглашенных! — Боа Хэнкок, неофициальная королева красоты, задрала нос так сильно, что ей пришлось прогнуться. — Конечно, если только ты возьмешь с собой своего младшего брата.

С королевой красоты произошло мгновенное преображение: она распрямилась, тон стал просящим, а глаза застилал туман влюбленности. Дело в том, что Луффи как-то упросил Эйса взять его с собой на студенческую вечеринку. Ну и старший брат не смог отказать. На тусовке Луффи оказался единственным, кого не интересовала Хэнкок: его больше привлекал стол с закусками. Вот дива и влюбилась в него, но этот дурак даже не понял, какое счастье на него свалилось. А разбираться приходилось Эйсу.

— Я занят, — коротко ответил Эйс. Ему даже не пришлось врать: сегодня у него стояла смена. Да и быть довеском к своему младшему брату никому бы не хотелось.

Эйс собрал свои вещи и попытался проскочить мимо лектора незамеченным, но не тут-то было.

— Эйс, есть разговор, — только этого парню не хватало для полного счастья.

— Извините, что проспал всю вашу лекцию! — Портгас честно извинился, ему оставалось надеяться на то, что он не слишком громко храпел.

— Да что мне лекция, гу-ра-ра-ра! — лектор рассмеялся так, что кончики его белых усов задрожали вместе со всей аудиторией. — Как твои дела?

Эдвард Ньюгейт — крупнейший в стране специалист по землетрясениям и сейсмологической активности. Он вел лекции и по совместительству был куратором Эйса. Ко всем своим студентам он относился как к родным, за что его прозвали Отцом. А Эйсу он всегда уделял особое внимание.

— Мы можем увеличить тебе стипендию, если хочешь, — ну вот, теперь и Отец волновался за Портгаса, что ему категорически не нравилось. Со всеми своим проблемами он привык справляться в одиночку.

— Нет, — отказался Эйс. — Это будет как минимум нечестно по отношению ко всем остальным.

— Твоя правда, — Ньюгейт улыбнулся и махнул рукой. — Делай, как знаешь. Ты свободен.

— Спасибо. До свидания, — Эйс еще раз поклонился и вышел из аудитории. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, когда столько человек беспокоилось о нем.

Причина в том, что Портгас Д Эйс остался сиротой буквально с первого дня жизни. Отец погиб незадолго до его рождения, больше о нем Эйсу ничего не было известно. А мать, Портгас Д Руж, чуть не сгорела во время пожара, но пожарным удалось вытащить ее из горящего дома. На тот момент она была на девятом месяце беременности, и врачам пришлось принимать роды в экстренных условиях. Руж успела дать имя появившемуся на свет сыну, а затем умерла от ожогов и последствий тяжелых родов.

Малыша взял к себе Монки Д Гарп, друг семьи. Он пообещал позаботиться о сыне Руж до совершеннолетия, но парень сам сбежал из дома, как только ему исполнилось семнадцать. Окончив школу, перед Эйсом не стоял вопрос, куда поступать: его мечтой было стать пожарным. Он поступил на бюджетное место, подыскал себе хорошую однокомнатную квартиру, а чтобы оплачивать аренду, нашел подработку недалеко от дома. Так и началась его самостоятельная жизнь.

— Я дома! — говорил Эйс всегда, когда приходил домой. Манеры в него с кулаками вбил Гарп. — Луффи, ты тут?

Да, когда настал второй год обучения, на пороге у Эйса появился внук Гарпа. Вдохновившись поступком старшего брата, Луффи тоже сбежал из дома. Но он не придумал ничего лучше, чем временно пожить у Эйса. Так Портгас хотя бы мог присматривать за младшим братом, да и старику спокойнее было.

Луффи оканчивал старшую школу, но до сих пор не решил, чем будет заниматься в дальнейшем, в отличие от своих друзей, которых он собрал вокруг себя. Луффи познакомил их со старшим братом на одной из вечеринок у них дома. Места было мало, но это никак не мешало веселью. Эйс по такому случаю взял с работы несколько бутылок крепкого алкоголя.

— Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о моем брате, — попросил их Эйс. Но зря он волновался за своего братишку: все его друзья были надежными людьми.

Самый суровый из них, Зоро, имел шевелюру странного зеленого цвета и профессионально занимался боевыим искусствами, выиграл кучу соревнований и планировал открыть свою школу. Нами, рыжеволосая девушка, успевшая обзавестись татуировкой на плече, хотела стать метеорологом. Чудаковатый парень с длинным носом по имени Усопп был мастером на все руки, но фокусы подходили ему больше всего. Санджи прекрасно готовил, а еще у него были причудливо закрученные в одну сторону брови. Луффи даже сошелся со своим кохаем на два года младше его, Тони Тони Чоппером, потомственным врачом во втором поколении.

К слову, Портгасу бы не помешали сейчас услуги Санджи: в холодильнике мышь могла повеситься. Обжорство Луффи — основная статья расходов братьев. Хорошо хоть Гарп присылал деньги на содержание этого оболтуса. Поэтому Эйс ограничился карри быстрого приготовления со стаканом молока и отправился на работу.

— Я ушел, — произнес Эйс в пустоту. Привитые однажды манеры никуда не денутся. 

На дорогу до места работы у парня уходило не больше пятнадцати минут неспешным шагом, поэтому Эйс позволил себе не торопиться. Мимоходом Портгас вспомнил, как туда устроился. Подработку он нашел в относительной близости от дома, что, впрочем, было основной причиной, почему парень на нее согласился. Приходилось работать по ночам, что окупалось неплохой зарплатой. Смены шли через день, а недостаток сна Эйс, как и все студенты, восполнял на лекциях.

Двухэтажное здание заметно выделялось среди соседних современным дизайном и вывеской с огненными буквами «Клуб «Феникс» со стилизованной сине-желтой птицей. До открытия оставалось еще как минимум полчаса, а перед входом уже столпились люди, преимущественно девушки. Проходя мимо, Эйс подмигнул им.

— Опять с девушками заигрываешь? — поприветствовал Портгаса Джоз. Он работал охранником, что с его внешностью гризли идеально ему подходило. — Вход для персонала с другой стороны.

— Но ты только посмотри, как они реагируют, — Эйс кивнул в сторону визжащих девушек. — Ажиотаж вам сегодня обеспечен.

— Иди, а то босс опять орать будет, — предупредил Джоз. Эйс оставил охранника одного, напоследок пожелав тому удачного дня.

Эйс прошел через пустой зал, пока тихий и безлюдный, кивнул Саччи, который начищал за барной стойкой пивные кружки, и завернул в служебные помещения за сценой. Вроде бы парню удалось прошмыгнуть незамеченным мимо начальства. Но пока Эйс переодевался, в раздевалку кто-то зашел.

— Ой, снова за старое? — отчитал парня Марко, хозяин клуба. Он всячески выступал против отношений с клиентами.

— А тебе что, завидно? — подколол мужчину Портгас, снимая рубашку. Парень нисколько не стеснялся своего тела и знал, что многим нравится его внешность. Марко не устоял и пробежался взглядом по стройной фигуре.

Марко был открытым геем и не скрывал своей ориентации. Но всякий, кто посмел бы назвать его пидором, глубоко бы об этом пожалел. Один такой неудачник после этого пролежал месяц в больнице. Правда, Эйс ни разу за два года не видел Марко с другим мужчиной.

— Одевайся и приступай к работе, — с большим усилием Марко заставил себя отвернуться и отправился по своим делам. Настало время открытия клуба.

Ну вот, с ним даже не пошутишь, Марко воспринимал все слишком серьезно. Эйс подумал, что редко видел улыбку на вечно сосредоточенном и строгом лице, словно он держал что-то в себе. Забросив эти мысли на потом, Портгас полностью переоделся в форму официанта, положив свои вещи в шкафчик. Пора было начинать работать.

Парню приходилось пробираться между танцующими людьми, при этом стараясь не опрокинуть стаканы с подноса. Но для худого и гибкого парня это не составляло труда. За годы тренировок он прекрасно научился маневрировать в неуправляемой толпе: стоит только поймать ее ритм и не идти против течения. А пробираться необходимо было на второй этаж, к ВИП столикам.

— Вот ваш заказ, мистер Смокер, — Эйс невозмутимо поставил выпивку на стол перед пепельноволосым мужчиной, который умудрялся курить одновременно две сигары.

— Может, присоединишься ко мне? — заманчиво предложил Смокер, буквально раздевая парня взглядом. Девушка, сидящая рядом с ним, тем не менее, ничуть не мешала ему заигрывать с парнем.

— Извини, но ты не в моем вкусе, Дымилка, — Эйс сам так прозвал Смокера. Жалко, что Марко не позволял бить клиентов, иначе Портгас уже давно бы врезал этому курильщику. Постоянные домогательства и замечания о том, как официанту идет его униформа, выводили Эйса из себя.

— Если вы ничего больше не будете, то я вернусь к своим обязанностям, — Эйс специально перешел на официальный тон работы с клиентами, так было проще сдержаться. Официант поклонился и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Краем уха он уловил, что Дымилка поднялся со своего места, и в следующее мгновение широкая мужская ладонь легла на ягодицу Эйса.

— Ну все, ты труп! — Портгас мгновенно вскипел, забывая обо всех ограничениях. Он замахнулся пустым подносом, дабы навсегда выбить подобные желания из головы курильщика. Девушка завизжала, закрыв лицо руками. Когда она открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть, то увидела, что Смокер успел перехватить руку парня.

— Разве тебя не учили уважать клиентов? — зашептал на ухо Эйсу Дымилка. От него несло сигаретным дымом.

— Мы не обслуживаем извращенцев! — сорвался официант.

— Так уж и быть, я не расскажу об этом твоему боссу. Взамен ты пообещаешь не лезть не в свое дело. 

Дымилка отпустил Эйса, и тот сразу отошел от мужчины на пару шагов. Парень поспешил убраться от этого извращенца как можно дальше, бормоча про себя проклятия. Он спустился по лестнице и устало присел на свободный стул за барной стойкой.

— И что ко мне столько извращенцев липнет? — пожаловался парень Саччи. Приходилось говорить громко, чтобы перекрикивать музыку.

— Тебя больше волнует их ориентация или то, что пристают именно к тебе? Марко, например, не липнет, — верно подметил Саччи.

— Твоя правда, — хоть Марко и был нетрадиционной ориентации, но к Эйсу он ни разу не лез и даже не реагировал на его подколки. Несмотря на это, он все равно был хорошим человеком и адекватным начальником, который не использовал свое положение для удовлетворения похоти.

— Хорошо играют, — бармен перевел разговор на другую тему. Эйс кивнул.

На сцене выступала новая металл-рок группа под названием «Пираты Кида». Она заряжала толпу энергетикой, а та возвращала ее с удвоенной силой. «Феникс» являлся как раз таким местом, где начинали многие молодые рок-группы с большим потенциалом. Сейчас в клубе выступала еще одна группа с не менее странным названием — «Хирург смерти». Насколько знал Эйс, они были чем-то вроде соперников: их солисты не ладили между собой и постоянно ссорились, кто у кого должен выступать на разогреве.

Люди перед сценой танцевали, полностью отдаваясь во власть музыки. Яркие огни скользили в постоянно передвигающейся толпе, окрашивая каждого в неоново-яркие цвета на доли секунды. Сложно было разобрать что-то наверняка, но Портгасу кое-что показалось странным.

— Я отойду на минутку, хочу проверить, — Эйс слился с людской толпой, пропадая из поля зрения Саччи. И бармен, как всегда невозмутимый, вернулся к своей работе, разливая по бокалам коктейли.

— Юстас, мы любим тебя! — кричали в одно ухо фанатки.

— Вы лучшие! — закладывало другое.

Эйс маневрировал среди людей, чтобы пробраться к тому, что привлекло его внимание. Наконец-то он нашел двоих парней, которые вызвали у официанта интерес.

— Чувак, зацени! Я могу превращаться в желе! — один из них пытался продемонстрировать это с грацией дохлой медузы.

— У меня круче! Я человек-жираф, я могу двигать своей длинной шеей как угодно! — парень попытался, но безуспешно. Видимо, сигналы до тела доходили как до жирафа.

— Какого хрена тут происходит? — Эйс развернул за плечо одного из них к себе лицом. Широкие зрачки, взгляд не фиксирует, движения, как у пьяного, но алкоголем от него не несет: да он под кайфом! Наркота в их клубе, да ни за что! Портгас затряс наркомана обеими руками. — Говори, где дурь достали?

— А? Ты тоже хочешь? Тогда тебе туда, — наркоман глупо улыбнулся и указал в сторону туалетов.

Больше не обращая на них внимания, Эйс направился прямиком к мужскому туалету.

— Кто здесь дурью торгует?! — с порога прокричал Эйс.

Туалет был пустой. Лишь в самом углу стоял мужчина, который никак не отреагировал на появление парня. Мертвецки бледный, в черном высоком цилиндре и черных штанах с белой рубашкой. На общем монохромном фоне ярко выделялись накрашенные алые губы и трость в тон им. Эйс мысленно подумал, что сегодня ему везло на геев. И как только Джоз такого пропустил?

— Это ты наркотики распространяешь? — Эйс подошел к нему вплотную, только тогда странный мужчина обратил на него внимание.

— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем это вы, — пропел своим высоким голосом мужчина. Он попытался обойти Портгаса, чтобы уйти.

— Не смей мне врать! На тебя указали, — Эйс загородил ему дорогу.

— Видимо, меня перепутали с кем-то другим, — мужчина невозмутимо улыбнулся. — А теперь будьте любезны, пропустите меня.

— Уйдешь ты отсюда только в наручниках, — Эйс и не думал выпускать этого голубка.

Скрипнула дверь, и в туалет зашел кто-то третий.

— Что здесь творится? — голос вошедшего принадлежал Марко.

— Этот гад распространяет наркоту в нашем клубе! — заявил ему Эйс.

— У тебя есть доказательства? — Марко скрестил руки на груди и с сомнением приподнял бровь.

— Но это точно он! Только взгляни на него!

— Ничего необычного не вижу, — с точки зрения Марко человек мог одеваться так, как ему заблагорассудится. И за многие годы содержания клуба он и не таких чудиков повидал. — А теперь отпусти клиента и возвращайся к работе.

Эйс возмутился такой несправедливости, но пойти против Марко не мог и сдался.

— Еще увидимся, мистер официант, — попрощался необычный посетитель. Только дверь за ним закрылась, как Эйс обратился к Марко.

— Ну и что это было?! Как ты мог его так просто отпустить?

— Ты не знаешь всех подробностей, — равнодушно отозвался хозяин клуба.

— Так поделись со мной, или до сих пор считаешь подростком?

— Дело не в этом. Я не могу тебе все рассказать.

— Тогда и говорить не о чем, — Портгас обогнул стоящего на проходе Марко. Как тот и сказал, Эйс вернулся к работе без особого энтузиазма. Настроение вконец было испорчено.

Приехали копы и забрали этих двоих неудачников в участок, но все, что им могли предъявить, — это обвинение в употреблении наркотиков. Так что на деле им грозило только условное наказание в виде штрафа. У Эйса взяла показания молодой офицер в очках и с короткой стрижкой. Про себя парень отметил, что форму словно по ней шили, так она ей шла. Портгас расписался под своими словами и мог быть свободен.

Всю оставшуюся смену Эйс старался как можно реже пересекаться с Марко. Официант постоянно ловил его взгляды, но делал вид, будто ничего не замечает. У парня не укладывалось в голове, почему Марко так поступил и почему не доверял. А ведь он уже столько времени проработал с ним. Не задерживаясь на работе ни на минуту, Эйс коротко попрощался с Саччи и Джозом и тенью выскользнул с черного хода.

Эйс шел по улице, задумавшись о произошедшем. Обида на Марко не выходила у него из головы и подло вгрызалась куда-то посередине груди. Портгас хотел скорее попасть домой и выспаться перед занятиями, поэтому решил сократить путь через переулки. Ничего не видя перед собой, Эйс не заметил, как перед ним возникла тощая фигура.

— Как я и обещал, мы встретились вновь, — пропел знакомый голос. Эйс поднял взгляд и увидел своего недавнего знакомого. Наркодилер приподнял цилиндр в знак приветствия. Как, оказывается, тесен мир, Портгас именно о нем сейчас думал.

— Моя удача, — улыбнулся Эйс, разминая кулаки. Раз судьба преподносит такой шанс, грех им не воспользоваться. — Сам идешь ко мне в руки, мразь. Даже искать не пришлось.

— Я бы не был столь самоуверен на вашем месте, молодой человек, — мужчина стоял на месте и не думал убегать. Лишь покачивал тростью, будто ему ничего не угрожало. Эйса начинало бесить, как тот смотрел сквозь него, чуть сместив взгляд через левое плечо.

Парень слишком сильно сконцентрировался на противнике перед собой, что не заметил его сообщника, который зашел сзади. Эйс едва успел повернуться, как получил удар в живот такой силы, что искры из глаз посыпались. Не успел он опомниться от первого удара, как второй пришелся слева в висок, заставив Эйса отшатнуться на пару шагов. Из раны ощутимо потекла кровь.

Дилер с самого начала не рассчитывал на честный поединок и, верно рассчитав свои силы, привел с собой громилу. Очень умно. Теперь перевес сил был явно не на стороне Эйса. Из двоих противников качок представлял большую опасность, поэтому следовало разобраться сначала с ним.

— Давай, дохляк, проверим, кто из нас сильнее, — качок нагло улыбался, абсолютно уверенный в своей победе. Он возвышался над землей почти на два метра и столько же составлял обхват его плеч. В прошлом, возможно, у него имелась пара побед на боксерских чемпионатах, будь то официальных или нелегальных.

Никто не торопился нападать первым, чтобы не подставляться. Первым не вытерпел верзила. Полагаясь больше на силу удара, чем на точность и скорость, он замахнулся огромным кулаком в лицо. Парень с присущей ему гибкостью увернулся, блокировал удар и нанес ответный локтем снизу в челюсть. Теперь он вряд ли скажет что-нибудь в сторону Эйса. Далее он сразу же заехал в грудь, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Время между ударами с каждым разом сокращалось: торс, отразить замах слева, в кисть, живот, ногой по колену. Портгас словно бил не по человеку, а груде камней, но не прекращал даже из-за боли в костяшках содранных пальцев. Боксер не ожидал такого от обычного на вид парня, но не зря же Эйс провел все детство в уличных драках. Победа была у него почти в кармане, и он замахнулся для решающего удара.

И ровно на середине удара кулак Эйса остановил деревянный закругленный предмет. Алая трость — опознал Эйс. Как он только мог забыть, что противников двое? А наркодилер тоже хорош: вмешался в драку только тогда, когда его товарищ почти проиграл. Не успел Портгас опомниться, как трость уже упиралась ему в шею, перекрывая доступ кислорода.

— Ты про кое-кого забыл, мальчишка, — такое пренебрежительное обращение взбесило Эйса. Как бы он не хотел, но ничего не мог ответить: ему ощутимо не хватало воздуха. В глазах начинало темнеть, и парень запрокинул голову, жадно хватая каждый глоток воздуха.

К тому времени громила пришел в себя, горя желанием вернуть должок. Хрустнули костяшки поочередно разминаемых кулаков, словно говоря о том, что так же будут хрустеть и переломанные кости Эйса. Он изо всех сил сжал зубы и приготовился к удару, смотря прямо на надвигающуюся гору мускулов. Качок улыбался до тех пор, пока о его голову не разбился какой-то деревянный предмет, разлетевшийся на мелкие щепки. Подсечка сбила его с ног, открывая того, кто решился ввязаться в чужую драку.

«Марко!» — еще никогда Эйс так не радовался своему начальнику. Мысли о том, как он нашел здесь Эйса, ведь он пошел не по своему обычному маршруту домой, можно было отложить. Наркодилер, удивленный таким поворотом событий, на секунду ослабил давление. Вдоха хватило, чтобы придти в себя.

Первым делом Эйс выбрался из захвата и врезал в солнечное сплетение, оглушив противника. А затем стер насмешливую ухмылку с лица дилера, размазав бардовую помаду. Краем уха парень отметил звуки другой драки. Он ни сколько не сомневался, что в ней побеждал Марко.

— Чемпион, уходим! — наркодилеру удалось уклониться от очередного удара. Он понял, что против двоих противников им не выстоять, и решил отступить, напоследок пообещав следующее: — Вы еще пожалеете, что встали на дороге у нашего босса!

Они с громилой поспешили убраться, затерявшись в переулках. Только стоило им скрыться из виду, как Эйс повернулся к Марко — тому тоже нехило досталось — и задал самый волнующий вопрос:

— Как ты смог меня найти?

— Ой, мне уже и побеспокоиться о тебе нельзя? Я пошел за тобой, дома никто не открывал. Поэтому я решил проверить все переулки, где тебя могли схватить, — скрестив руки на груди, пояснил Марко. — Или я не вовремя, и ты бы справился сам?

Последние его слова прозвучали, словно тычок под ребра. Конечно же, Эйс бы не справился, не приди Марко на выручку. И Портгас это понимал.

— Нет, ты как раз вовремя, спасибо, — признался Эйс. Он подошел к своему спасителю вплотную, чтобы осмотреть ранения Марко. — Ты как?

Марко выглядел вполне сносно, если так можно было назвать разбитую губу, ссадины на щеке и порванную рубашку, под которой виднелся огромный синяк на животе. Несмотря на это, мужчина старался не показывать, что испытывал жуткую боль.

— Жить буду, — отмахнулся Марко. Жизнь сохранили, и ладно. — Сам-то как?

Только после того, как все закончилось, Эйс понял, как сильно болят кулаки, стертые до крови. Висок саднил, а волосы слиплись от крови. Ребра тоже ныли – без синяков не обойдется, но вроде не сломаны.

— Нормально, бывало и хуже, — Эйс вспомнил переделки и похуже, когда приходилось буквально собирать себя по частям. Гарп тогда сильно кричал на нерадивого внука.

— Не пойдет, нужно обработать, — Марко критически осмотрел рану на лице Эйса. — Как ты завтра в институт собираешься? Пойдем в клуб, там аптечка есть.

— До меня ближе будет, заодно и тебя подлатаем, — парень улыбнулся обезоруживающей улыбкой, перед которой невозможно было устоять.

— Согласен, — коротко кивнул Марко.

Всю дорогу до дома Портгаса они прошли молча. Звякнули ключи, и щелкнул дверной замок.

— Я дома! — Эйсу никто не ответил. Возможно, Луффи остался переночевать у кого-то из друзей. Так происходило довольно часто, поэтому старший брат не беспокоился по этому поводу. Эйс кивнул гостю: — Проходи.

— Извините за вторжение, — так же официально произнес Марко, но его голос отливал шутливым тоном. Впрочем, Марко нравилось, что его работник так хорошо воспитан. Хотя иногда приходилось закрывать глаза на вспышки гнева официанта: он и клиентов побить не гнушался, если что.

— Где у тебя ванная? Я хоть умоюсь, — Марко впервые был в квартире Эйса, разглядывая жилищные условия своего сотрудника. Для одного места было достаточно, но для двоих уже слишком тесно. 

— Первая дверь налево, — махнул Эйс. Сам он отправился, по-видимому, на кухню. По крайней мере, Марко успел разглядеть холодильник и стол.

Скинув с себя ни на что не годную рубашку, Марко тщательно осмотрел себя в зеркало. От отражения аж ностальгией повеяло, прямо как в годы его молодости: рассеченная губа с корочкой свернувшейся крови, все тело в синяках и ссадинах. Кое-как смыв с себя кровь свою и чужую, Марко не нашел ничего лучше, чтобы вытереться уже безнадежно испорченной рубашкой. Не пачкать же чистые полотенца.

— Льда у тебя не найдется? — Марко остановился в дверном проеме на кухню, в руках он до сих пор держал рубашку, которая превратилась в тряпку.

— Сейчас достану. А ты вытащи пока аптечку, — Эйс тоже привел себя в порядок, воспользовавшись второй раковиной. Теперь последствия драки выглядели не так ужасно. Парень глянул на Марко и его испорченную рубашку, стараясь не слишком сильно пялиться на оголенный мужской торс, и добавил: — Мусорка под раковиной.

«Как у всех», — подумал Марко, выбрасывая ненужный предмет одежды. Он легко нашел аптечку, так как в шкафчике помимо нее ничего другого не было, и поставил на стол. Как ни странно, в ней оказались бинты, антисептик, обезболивающее и прочие необходимые вещи. Заметив удавленное лицо Марко, Эйс пояснил:

— Это Луффи притащил. Его друг из семьи врачей, поэтому этого добра у нас навалом, — рассказал Эйс. Он открыл холодильник и достал большой пакет со льдом. — А льда тем более.

Марко взял сразу пару кусочков и приложил их к опухшей губе, а затем к кровоподтекам на животе. От холода сразу стало легче. Лед слегка подтаял, и по животу потекли влажные дорожки. Эйс так и застыл со льдом в руке. Из легкого ступора его вывели слова Марко: «У тебя сейчас лед растает». Парень очнулся и поднес кубик к особо ноющему порезу на лбу.

— Дай посмотрю, — предложил Марко и сразу начал осматривать рану. Теперь, когда кровь смылась, стало понятно: — Бровь рассечена, надо зашивать.

— А ты умеешь? — удивился Эйс. Он бы все оставил как есть, итак бы зажило.

— Приходилось, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Марко.

Он уселся напротив Эйса так, что их колени соприкасались, и кожа в этих местах начинала гореть. Марко делал вид, что ничего не происходит, и Эйс был за это благодарен.

— Потерпи, я наложу всего пару швов, — предупредил Марко перед тем, как начать.

— Шрамы украшают мужчину! — гордо произнес парень, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

— Балда, у тебя красивое лицо, нечего его портить, — от неожиданного комплимента Эйс смутился, и Марко понял, что сказал лишнее. Все-таки он понимал, что подобного рода комплименты от гея могли быть неприятны Эйсу.

Чтобы заполнить чем-то возникшую паузу, Марко приступил к наложению швов. Он старался делать все как можно аккуратнее, но Эйс едва заметно морщился, когда входила игла. Боль в его сознании вытеснялась другим. Соприкасающиеся колени — вроде бы мелочь, но она не давала покоя Эйсу. В месте соприкосновения кожи разливалось человеческое тепло, что давало ощущение присутствия другого человека. А не просто медицинского работника, который механически ушивал рану.

— Готово, — огласил Марко, когда обрезал последнюю нитку. Напоследок он заклеил бровь пластырем и обработал мелкие ссадины на щеке. С более крупными синяками они справились сами, перебинтовав кто ребра, а кто живот.

— Ши-ши-ши, нам сейчас только на хэллоуинскую вечеринку и идти, — по-ребячески улыбнулся Эйс. Замотанные в бинты и с синяками по всему телу, они походили на парочку зомби.

— Проделка или угощение! — подыграл Марко, снова ощущая себя ребенком. А если смотреть здраво, то на улицу в таком виде лучше было не выходить. — Ой, одолжишь футболку какую-нибудь?

— Без вопросов, — Эйс пошел рыться в гардеробе, ища подходящую по размеру одежду. Их с Луффи вещи давно перепутались между собой, поэтому братья часто носили одежду друг друга. — Держи, должно подойти.

— Спасибо, завтра верну, — поблагодарил Марко. Футболка растянулась от частой носки, так что налезла на мужчину.

— Еще болит? — поинтересовался парень, глядя на то, как скривился Марко, когда ему пришлось поднимать руки.

— Сказал же, пустяки, — Марко потрепал Эйса по голове. — Я же за тебя переживал. Вы — моя единственная семья.

При слове семья в груди у Эйса разлилось приятное тепло. Долгое время его семья состояла лишь из старика и названого младшего брата. Затем появился Ньюгейт, который заменил отца. А теперь кто-то еще назвал его своей семьей. Теперь в нее добавились Джоз, Саччи и Марко. Получалось даже слишком много братьев на одного Эйса.

— Ну и странная выходит семейка, — заулыбался Эйс. Обычными его родственников точно не назовешь.

— И правда, — слишком широко улыбнуться у Марко не получилось — рассеченная губа не позволила. Не имея больше причин задерживаться, мужчина собрался уходить. — Мне пора.

— Ты мне помог, а я ведь даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить, — Эйс не любил оставаться в долгах.

— С тобой все в порядке, а большего мне и не надо, — сказал на прощание Марко. Эйсу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как закрыть за мужчиной дверь.

Сил у Портгаса хватило только на то, чтобы завалиться на кровать, принять положение, в котором тело болело меньше всего, и уснуть.

Наутро звонка будильника Эйс не услышал и поэтому сильно опаздывал в институт. Наспех сделав пару бутербродов, он впопыхах побежал на занятия. С самого утра одно необычное чувство не давало ему покоя, но с ним он мог разобраться и позже. А пока Портгасу необходимо было заскочить в одно место.

— Заходи, — пригласил Эйса в свой кабинет Ньюгейт. Декан оглядел студента пристальным взглядом, и только подрагивающие кончики усов выдавали его смех. Похождения Эйса забавляли старика, но он понимал, что пришел парень по другому вопросу. — Так ты обдумал мое предложение насчет стипендии?

— Нет, мистер, — дал четкий ответ Эйс. — Я здесь по другому делу.

— Опять оно? — декан прищурился, точно пытаясь просканировать Эйса.

— Да, — Поргас был уверен как никогда: это чувство он ни с чем не спутает.

Каждый раз перед крупным пожаром у Эйса возникало предчувствие надвигающейся беды. Поговаривали, что это из-за того, что он чудом избежал смерти от пожара в утробе матери, и теперь она каждый раз предостерегает его с того света. Другие говорили, что Эйс — сын самого дьявола, поэтому так чувствует огненную стихию. Но ясно было одно: он почти никогда не ошибался в своих ощущениях. Декан знал об этом и использовал на деле, позволяя Эйсу участвовать в ликвидации пожаров.

— Значит, сегодня, — Ньюгейт задумчиво потер подбородок. — Хорошо, ступай. И помни, что в профессии спасателя главное — это доверять своим инстинктам.

— Спасибо, я не подведу! — Эйс раскланялся и поспешил на пожарную станцию, которая располагалась при институте. Портгас проходил там практику, а в ситуациях, подобной этой, его отправляли туда в качестве помощника.

— Эйс пришел — жди вызова! — появление парня превратилось на станции в своеобразную примету. — Эх, не удастся сегодня отдохнуть.

— А ну отставить разговоры, — рявкнул на подчиненного начальник станции, Джимбей. За время практики Эйс хорошо проявил себя, завоевав его расположение. Джим приветственно похлопал Портгаса по плечу. — Не обращай на них внимания.

— Может, я действительно сын дьявола?

— Ва-ха-ха, ну и шутник ты, Эйс! Сам же в эти бредни не веришь, — рассмеялся Джим. — Даю пять минут на подготовку, время пошло!

— Есть, сэр! — парень отдал честь и побежал переодеваться в костюм пожарного. Сын он дьявола или нет, Эйсу было плевать, пока он мог применять свои способности во благо. Только парень застегнул последнюю молнию, прозвучала тревога.

— Всем бригадам на вызов! — прозвучал командный голос девушки-диспетчера. — Пожар второй категории сложности.

Эйс не стоял на месте, а уже спускался по шесту, на бегу слушая поступающую через микрофоны информацию. Парень сел в машину, когда объявили адрес.

— Гранд Лайн, дом 105.

Портгас не поверил своим ушам, всем сердцем желая того, чтобы диспетчер ошиблась адресом. По нему располагался клуб «Феникс»! Дурное предчувствие сдавило грудь Эйса. «Пожалуйста, пусть там никого не будет. Пожалуйста», всю дорогу как мантру повторял парень. Пожарная машина неслась со всей скоростью, для Эйса это было слишком медленно. И как бы ему ни хотелось, диспетчер не ошиблась.

Прибыв на место пожара, парень наблюдал ужасную картину: огонь пожирал здание, где он подрабатывал. «Феникс» сгорал в собственном пламени, и вокруг него собралась куча народу.

— Я иду внутрь! — Портгас опомнился и приступил к выполнению своих обязанностей. Он захватил кислородную маску и рванулся в горящий клуб.

— Ты совсем рехнулся, парень?! — остановил его Джимбей. — Здание почти выгорело!

— Там кто-то остался, я это чувствую! — меньше всего Эйс хотел сейчас думать, что в клубе находится один из дорогих ему людей.

Второй особенностью Портгаса Эйса являлась способность чувствовать, когда в горящем здании еще остались люди, которых можно спасти. Нельзя передать, как Эйс благодарен тому человеку, что спас тогда его мать и еще не родившегося мальчика. Теперь он подрос и хотел, раз уж судьба вырвала его из лап огня, помогать таким же людям, как он. Именно поэтому Эйс пошел в огнеборцы, а в бригаде занимал место разведчика — человека, который ищет и спасает людей на пожаре.

И сейчас Эйс знал, что ощущения его не подводят. «Доверяй своим инстинктам», — вспомнил он напутствие Ньюгейта. В здании кто-то остался, и Портгас готов был рискнуть жизнью, чтобы вытащить этого человека.

— Дьявол с тобой! — было не понятно, то ли Джимбей его проклинал, то ли благословлял на дело. — Иди, а мы прикроем. И чтобы вернулся живым!

Вот что значит грамотный капитан, который доверяет своим подчиненным, и работа в команде. С такими людьми что в огонь, что в шторм можно было идти. Эйс побежал в сторону здания, которое уже начали заливать водой из пожарных рукавов.

Впервые, чтобы зайти в клуб, Эйсу пришлось выбивать дверь ногой. Его сразу обдало жаром, а вырвавшиеся языки пламени пытались ужалить спасателя. Может, это бы отпугнуло непрофессионала, но для Портгаса ситуация не выходила за рамки обыденного. Он привык работать на пределе при чудовищной температуре, когда даже костюм плавился, а дышать приходилось только через маску, иначе раскаленный воздух сжигал легкие. Эйс сделал глубокий вдох и зашел в здание.

Помещение находилось наполовину в дыму, что затрудняло поиски. Там, где обычно плясала молодежь, теперь плясали языки пламени. Часть конструкций обвалилась, и с потолка текла вода, но ее было явно недостаточно, чтобы потушить огонь внутри. Навскидку Эйс определил, что больше получаса здание не простоит, несмотря на усилия его товарищей. Стоило поторопиться, но паника бы только осложнила задачу.

Эйс начал последовательно искать людей. На танцполе и сцене не было никого, в туалетах тоже, за стойкой тоже пусто. Перед спасателем встал выбор: идти на второй этаж или осмотреть помещения для персонала. Эйс остановился, чтобы прислушаться к себе, тратя на это драгоценные минуты. Внутренний голос подсказал ему идти в подсобные помещения. «Пожалуйста, — молил Эйс, — только бы не этот идиот». В клубе в столь ранний час, далекий от открытия заведения, мог находиться только тот, кто позже всех уходит и раньше всех приходит. Пожарный отправился напрямик в кабинет Марко, который как назло он располагался дальше всего по коридору.

«Какого черта?» — успел подумать Эйс, когда увидел заблокированную стулом дверь. Кто-то здесь явно постарался. Откинув в сторону мешающий предмет, парень с ужасом заглянул внутрь. На полу лежал Марко практически без сознания и дышал через какую-то тряпку.

— Марко, очнись! — Эйс сел на пол перед мужчиной и надел на него маску, чтобы тот мог дышать нормальным воздухом. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Неужели ангел пришел, чтобы забрать мою душу? — открыл глаза Марко. Раз у него появились силы шутить, значит, он пришел в себя.

— Перебьется, пока я спасаю твою шкуру, — возразил Эйс. Он до последнего верил в то, что они выберутся невредимыми.

Он подсадил мужчину, чтобы тот мог идти, опираясь на спасателя. Пламя и обломки перекрыли путь, и идти через главный зал было слишком опасно. Жара подпирала, раскаляя кожу и легкие. Но Эйс не мог отступить до тех пор, пока оставались те, кого он может спасти. Тем более что сейчас от парня зависела жизнь Марко, дорогого ему человека.

— Мы пробьемся! — изо всех сил закричал Эйс, наплевав на то, что воздух необходимо было беречь. Словно бросил вызов огненной стихии.

Снаружи пожарные как могли вовсю тушили пожар, оттягивая время полного обрушения здания. Они не прекращали до самого последнего момента, когда крыша схлопнулась, погребая под собой оба этажа. «Феникс» догорел, превратившись в груду пепла. Все замерли на месте: Эйс так и не вышел из горящего здания.

— Не спешите меня хоронить! — раздалось над пепелищем. Эйс, неся на себе Марко, вышел со стороны переулка. К ним тут же подбежала вся бригада. Везучего спасателя со всех сторон поздравляли, хлопали по спине, старались дотронуться, а потом забрали драгоценную ношу.

— Ну и напугал же ты нас, Эйс! — выразил всеобщее изумление Джимбей. — Расступитесь, дайте парню подышать воздухом.

Толпа сразу нашла, чем заняться: пожарные начали собираться на базу, их работа здесь закончилась. Портгас смог наконец-то нормально отдышаться, понимая, что все закончилось. Каким бы печальным исход бы ни был.

— Да в порядке я, — отмахнулся герой дня. — Марко-то как?

— Тот, кого ты спас? Там он, у медиков, — капитан подтолкнул парня в спину в сторону подъехавшей машины скорой помощи.

Марко сидел в кузове, закутанный в плед. По бледному лицу и некой вялости было заметно, что он еще не до конца пришел в себя.

— Эй, — позвал Эйс, садясь напротив него, — ты как?

— А вот и ангел собственной персоной, — Эйс фыркнул от такого обращения.

— Я всего лишь пожарный, — ну какой из него ангел. Вы только посмотрите: весь костюм в гари, а на щеках с веснушками перемешалась зола.

— Для меня ты все равно ангел, — Марко провел по щеке Эйса, стирая следы пожара. Мужчина заглянул ему в глаза и произнес: — Я тебе жизнью обязан.

Марко изо всех сил обнял Эйса, стараясь передать свои чувства. Парень сначала колебался, но обнял его в ответ. Он не хотел и мысли допустить, что с ним будет, если пожар отнимет жизнь еще одного близкого человека.

— Не хочу прерывать идиллию, но нам пора ехать, — появился врач скорой помощи. — Все, кто не больной, на выход.

— Я поеду с ним, — настоял парень.

— Дважды повторять не собираюсь. Пожарным нельзя с нами, — командным тоном ответил врач.

— Он поедет как знакомый, — Джимбей прервал битву на взглядах между врачом и Эйсом. — Портгас, на сегодня твои обязанности закончены. Езжай.

— Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарил Эйс, посылая ухмылку в сторону врача.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сдался тот. — Двинули уже.

По приезде в больницу Марко сразу куда-то увезли, а Эйс остался ждать в приемной. От бездействия и ожидания ему становилось только хуже. Парень не знал, сколько еще к Марко не будут пускать, но уходить никуда не собирался, даже если придется ночевать в больнице.

— Вы приехали с пациентом по имени Марко? — Портгаса разбудила молоденькая медсестра. Похоже, что он все-таки задремал. — Можете к нему зайти.

— Ага, спасибо, — Эйс резко встал и за секунду добежал до палаты.

Марко лежал на больничной койке, а из правой руки торчала игла с подключенной капельницей.

— Ой, эти врачи так и липли ко мне. Только сейчас закончили, — пожаловался Марко, но через всю фразу сквозило: «Я рад, что наконец-то вижу тебя».

— А я тут задремал слегка, — Эйс запустил руку в растрепанные после сна волосы. Парень сорвался с места сразу же, как только узнал о том, что ему разрешили навестить друга.

— Я даже не удивлен, — улыбнулся Марко.

Еще в самом начале, когда Эйс только привыкал к ночному графику работы, Марко часто видел парня, спящего в самых необычных местах и позах. Не всегда побудка оказывалась приятной для Портгаса, но со временем Марко начал пользоваться возможностью разглядывать спящего парня перед тем, как залепить ему шуточного тумака.

— Да ты язва! — возмутился Эйс. Он присел на стул рядом с кроватью и положил руку рядом с рукой Марко. — Сколько тебя здесь продержат?

— Угарным газом не успел надышаться, и ожоги не сильные, так что, возможно, выпишут через три — пять дней, — Марко передал заключение врачей. — Если бы не ты, до сих пор бы под завалом лежал.

— Но клуб… — Эйс только сейчас осознал, что «Феникса» больше нет. Теперь Потргасу некуда было спешить каждый вечер. Больше не будет бессонных ночей, приставучих клиентов, танцующих до упаду девушек, Саччи не даст тайком пару бутылок, не придется выпроваживать с Джозом пьяных, и он больше не сможет подкалывать Марко. Словно большую часть его жизни взяли и перечеркнули.

— «Феникс» был застрахован от возгорания, — нашелся, что ответить Марко. — Я уже давно мечтал его перестроить.

— Но это не был обычный пожар! — в глазах Эйса зажегся самый настоящий огонь. Ярость переполняла его. — Это был поджог!

— Разницы нет, — пожал плечами Марко.

— Еще какая! — скрипя зубами, закричал парень. — Они перерезали пожарную сигнализацию, я сам видел провода. Тебя пытались убить, как ты не понимаешь, дубина?

Эйс больше, чем о потере клуба, волновался за жизнь Марко. Он бы тоже себе места не находил и без раздумий кинулся бы в самое пекло, окажись Эйс в такой ситуации.

— Прости за то, что заставил переживать, — Марко переплелся пальцами с Эйсом в надежде получить прощение.

— Ты не виноват, — успокоился Эйс. — Это все те наркодилеры, я уверен. Они обещали, что мы еще пожалеем, и вот результат.

Для себя Портгас уже определил виновных, а в сочетании со взрывной натурой парня это могло повлечь за собой новые проблемы.

— У тебя нет против них никаких доказательств, — Марко старался рассуждать трезво одновременно за двоих. Но парень продолжал гнуть свою линию.

— И еще Дымилка, он явно в этом замешан, — предполагал Эйс. Марко удивленно приподнял бровь, не понимая, о ком идет речь. Портгас пояснил: — Ну, тот извращенец, Смокер.

— А вот это уже обвинение на пустом месте, — Марко покачал головой. Как только Эйс мог додуматься до такого?

— Да у него рожа уголовника! — возмутился Эйс, свято веря в свою правоту. Кажется, для него этого аргумента было более чем достаточно.

— Он тут совершенно не причем, уж поверь мне.

— Да тебе-то откуда это знать? — возмутился парень.

— Просто знаю, — ушел от ответа Марко. — Тебе не нужно знать подробностей.

— Не строй из себя заботливую мамочку! — Эйс отдернул руку, разрывая контакт с Марко. — Тебе все равно ее не заменить!

Марко не ожидал такого всплеска эмоций. Конечно же, Портгас, который никогда не знал материнской заботы, не привык к тому, что его опекают. Он всегда был сам по себе и не знал запретов. Естественно, что он разозлился, когда кто-то пытался решать за него. Марко никогда бы не смог заменить парню родную мать, но кое-что все же мог пообещать:

— Я не покину тебя, чтобы ни случилось, — эти слова, словно молния, поразили Эйса, вызвав мелкую дрожь. Он ничего не сказал, лишь едва заметно кивнул. Парень тихо встал и собирался уйти из палаты, пообещав напоследок:

— Я обязательно выясню, кто за этим стоит.

— Эйс, — окликнул его Марко. Парень повернулся и ждал, что же скажет Марко. Попросит ли остановиться? Скажет не делать никаких глупостей без него? Посоветует обратиться за помощью? Но ни одна из версий Эйса не подтвердилась: — Кажется, я не смогу вернуть тебе футболку.

Футболка? Портгас и думать про нее забыл. Конечно, она осталась в клубе. И это все, что волновало сейчас Марко? Интересно, а он головой не успел удариться при пожаре?

— Выпишут, и пойдем по магазинам. Будешь возвращать в двойном объеме! — пригрозил Эйс. Но это глупое и простое обещание придавало уверенности, что все наладится.

Марко был спокойным и расчетливым, и как раз именно этих качеств недоставало Эйсу. Если он что-то решил, то его уже не остановить. Кто-то посмел навредить одному из его близких, и Портгас не простит этого.

Эйс вернулся домой, чтобы отмыться от сажи и копоти, смыть с себя все дурные события утра и продумать план на вечер. Чтобы найти подпольную базу наркоторговцев, пришлось потрудиться. Ночь наступила прежде, чем Эйс обошел все источники информации, которые могли хоть что-то знать о новом наркотике и подозрительном типе с бледной кожей и бардовой тростью. К сожалению, ничего, кроме слухов, парень не услышал. Может, удача была на его стороне, а, может, и наоборот, но Эйс заметил, как из бара вышел странный человек: в цилиндре и с чудной пританцовывающей походкой. Бинго! Оставалось только незаметно проследить за ним, тогда он приведет Портгаса прямиком к себе в логово.

Эйс следовал за ним по пятам, иногда отставая, чтобы не быть замеченным, и нагоняя, когда преступник скрывался за поворотом. Наркодилер петлял по узким улицам и заходил во все более темные переулки. Он повернул в очередной переулок, но когда Эйс повернул за угол, там никого не оказалось. Не провалился же он сквозь землю? Темная улица ничем не освещалась, за исключением одинокой лампочки, висевшей над входом в подвальное помещение. Портгас подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть дверь, на которой красовалась табличка «Бар «Вишневый пирог». И кому в голову могло прийти такое нелепое название? Тем не менее, Эйс решил испытать удачу.

— Добро пожаловать, — обернулся высокий бармен на звук колокольчика.

Как и предполагал парень, немногочисленные столики пустовали, здесь не было ни души, кроме одиноко стоящего бармена. Поэтому Портгас направился сразу к нему.

— Что за судьба привела вас сюда? — в странной манере спросил бармен.

— Мне нужен ДФ, — после всех расспросов Эйс смог узнать лишь сокращенное название нового наркотика, но сделал вид, будто принимал его каждый день.

— То, чего вы желаете, находится в той комнате, — бармен указал на незаметную дверь в конце стойки.

Эйс кивнул и направился к своей цели. Он подумал, что больше всего сейчас желает избить до полусмерти тех, кто поджег их клуб. Но вместо этого его самого вырубили. Портгасу стоило догадаться, что бармен окажется их сообщником.

— Проснись и пой! — зычный голос и холодная вода тут же привели Эйса в чувства.

Пошевелиться не получалось, его крепко привязали к стулу: руки связаны за спиной, а ноги примотаны к ножкам. Раз уж движения ограничены, то Эйс решил осмотреться, где он и что творится вокруг. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он увидел перед собой тучного человека с недельной черной щетиной, который загораживал почти весь обзор. Сразу стало понятно, что он здесь главный. За его спиной виднелись громила и тот самый наркодилер с тростью, бармен стоял в самом дальнем углу. Само помещение, где очнулся Эйс, напоминало подвал или склад.

— Признавайтесь, это вы подожгли «Феникса»?! — спрашивать не имело смысла: Эйс итак знал, что это сделали они. Теперь же вся шайка была перед ним. Портгас не сомневался, что перебьет их всех, стоит ему только освободиться от веревок.

— Вы отказались с нами сотрудничать, за что и поплатились, — объяснил тот, что с тростью.

— Ну и бой вы дали! — засмеялся громила. На нем не осталось практически никаких следов драки.

— Молчать! — закричал на них главарь. Оба сразу притихли, а верзила проскулил: «Прости, босс». Жирдяй повернулся к Эйсу и продолжил: — Я очень долго стремился к власти в наркобизнесе. Все клубы распространяли наш товар, кроме одного. А нет клуба, значит, нет проблемы, зе-ха-ха-ха!

Как же Эйсу хотелось заехать ему по роже и добавить дырок в зубах к уже имеющимся. Парень попробовал развязать руки, но узлы не поддались. Пришлось ограничиться сжатыми до хруста кулаками.

— Можешь звать меня Тич, — представился главарь банды, хотя это могло быть ненастоящее имя. — Кстати, парень, не хочешь присоединиться к нам? Мне нужны такие импульсивные люди, как ты.

— Да я лучше сдохну, чем побратаюсь с вами! — Эйс не стерпел и плюнул в главаря.

— А ты смелый, — сказал Тич, вытирая подбородок. — Но прежде, чем отказываться, может, попробуешь наш товар. Ты ведь за ним сюда пришел?

Главарь достал из кармана горстку белых таблеток и играючи подбрасывал их в ладони. Парень сообразил, что сейчас будет, и сжал челюсти так сильно, как мог. Он мотал головой из стороны в сторону, не давая себя схватить.

— Давай же, открой рот, — второй рукой Тич запрокинул голову Эйса и попытался разжать ему зубы, но парень не поддавался. На помощь своему боссу пришел его подчиненный.

— Не стоит ли нам тогда наведаться к твоему другу в больницу? Уверен, он будет до смерти рад нас видеть, — растянул в улыбке алые губы дилер.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Эйс прежде, чем понял, что это ловушка. В ту же секунду ему в рот засунули пальцы, а на языке появился горький привкус наркотиков. Портгаса чуть не стошнило.

— Глотай! — Тич закрыл рот парню и зажал нос, четко давая понять: не проглотит — не задышит. Эйс пока умирать не собирался, поэтому согласился на меньшее из двух зол.

— Зе-ха-ха-ха, он сделал это! — главарь остался доволен. — А пока наркотик не подействовал, Доктор Кью расскажет нашему гостью, что же он попробовал.

Откуда-то из-за спины Эйса вышел человек в белом халате, возможно, он стоял там с самого начала, но ничем не выдавал свое присутствие. Хоть он и был одет как врач, выглядел он так, словно тут же помрет от чахотки.

— ДФ — это сокращенно от «Дьявольский Фрукт». Наркотик на основе ЛСД, — между предложениями доктор надсадно кашлял. — Он вызывает самые разные галлюцинации. Они зависят от большого количества факторов: дозы, ситуации, настроения, сопротивляемости, прошлого опыта, личных страхов и, конечно же, везения.

Доктор попытался засмеяться, но вышел у него только очередной приступ кашля.

— Ну же, покажи мне свои кошмары! — Тичу не терпелось увидеть, какое действие окажет наркотик на Портгаса.

— Жарко, — простонал Эйс. Он уже не замечал никого: голова опущена, на лбу выступил пот, рот приоткрыт. Парень учащенно задышал. — Здесь слишком жарко.

Температура в помещении не изменялась, и вся банда наркоторговцев уставилась на Портгаса в ожидании интересного зрелища. Но Эйсу было не до них, его сознание сузилось до границ тела. И оно пылало от кончиков пальцев до внутренностей и мозга, выжигая сознание. Эйс и огонь стали неразделимы, он сам стал пламенем. Затем парень переживал каждый пожар, который он потушил, с одной лишь разницей, что воспринимал все со стороны огня. Вместе с ним Эйс пожирал перекрытия, обращал в пепел любую вещь и забирал людские жизни.

— Мама… — прошептал Эйс.

Портгас вернулся в то время, когда еще не родился. Он наблюдал со стороны, как она пробиралась через языки пламени, кусал вместе с ними одежду, жалил кожу до волдырей. И несмотря ни на что, Портгас Д Руж изо всех сил оберегала свое сокровище. Пламя уже распространилось повсюду, оно окружило женщину. Эйс будто сам стремился обнять свою мать, сжимая огненное кольцо вокруг нее. Каждое прикосновение, как яд, убивало ее, оставляя ожоги. Эйсу удалось обнять мать, как он всегда и желал. Единственное объятие оказалось смертельным для женщины.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! — Портгас заметался на стуле, а из его глаз потекли слезы. Эйс словно наяву пережил смерть матери. Он увидел лицо, которое раньше встречал только на фотографиях, и вновь потерял самую дорогую женщину в жизни.

Видение сменилось на другое. Эйс опять на пожаре, но теперь уже осознает себя отдельно от огня. Парень знает, что где-то здесь находится другой важный ему человек. Спасатель хочет разыскать его, но пламя играет с ним, путая его и сбивая с пути. Куда ни глянь — везде огонь.

— Марко, где ты? — Эйс не сомневался, что ищет именно его. Потерю еще и его парень точно бы не пережил.

Эйс понял это, когда от страха потерять его перехватило дыхание, а сердце забыло, как биться. Больше всего Портгасу хотелось сейчас увидеть мягкую улыбку, чтобы Марко потрепал ему волосы, обнять и никогда не отпускать до самой смерти. Из наркотической пелены Эйса вырвали шум и топот множества людей, ворвавшихся в убежище наркоторговцев.

— Всем не двигаться, вы арестованы! — прокричал во всеуслышание Дымилка. А он-то что тут делает? Не иначе, как очередная галлюцинация, подумалось Эйсу. — Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. У нас есть ордер на ваш арест за хранение и распространение наркотиков.

— И что вы мне предъявите? У вас нет никаких доказательств, мы чисты! — запротестовал Тич.

— Да? А как вы объясните заложника посреди комнаты? — поинтересовался Смокер, неизменно выкуривая сразу две сигары.

Тич не смог ничего противопоставить таким весомым аргументам. Хотя, возможно, ему помешали дула автоматов, направленные по две штуки на каждого из наркоторговцев. Но среди полицейских затесалось и одно гражданское лицо.

— Ой, капитан Смокер, ты задолжал мне одну просьбу, — Марко вышел из тени и поравнялся с Дымилкой.

— По старой дружбе я сделаю вид, что ничего не видел, — согласился Смокер. Он выдохнул густое облако дыма. — Добавь и от меня тоже.

Марко принял это как зеленый свет своим действиям. Он остановился напротив Эйса, и парень видел, что мужчина едва скрывал свой гнев. Марко замахнулся для удара, за секунду повернулся на месте и со всей силы вмазал Тичу. Главарь отлетел к стенке, приложившись об нее затылком, и все-таки потерял пару зубов. 

— Ты как? — Марко вернулся к Эйсу, и теперь в его глазах были только теплота и забота. Мужчина принялся развязывать веревки.

— Теперь отлично, — Портгас испытывал чувство удовлетворения за то, что Марко исполнил его желание. В свой удар он вложил всю ярость за то, что они сделали с «Фениксом» и за покушение на них обоих. Эйс потер затекшие запястья и опустил взгляд на Марко, который принялся развязывать парню лодыжки. — Ты-то как здесь очутился?

— Как узнал, что за глупость ты собрался совершить, то никто не смог меня удержать в больнице, — мужчина развязал последний узел и выпрямился. Он протянул руку и улыбнулся добродушной улыбкой. — Подняться сможешь?

Портгас схватился за руку, но переоценил свои возможности: ноги подкосились сразу, как только он встал. Марко подхватил его, придерживая за плечи. Все-таки наркотик еще действовал.

— Но откуда тебе стало известно, куда я пошел? — Эйс никому не рассказывал, куда он пошел и зачем. Иначе возникли бы ненужные вопросы, и люди стали бы волноваться за него.

— Смокер заходил проведать, — пояснил Марко. — Ты можешь и не догадываться, но он всегда присматривал за тобой.

И это тот самый человек, который вечно приставал к Эйсу? Кто прохода ему не давал? За этот день все перевернулось с ног на голову в жизни Портгаса Д Эйса. Дымилка же словно услышал, что о нем говорят, и обратил свое внимание на пострадавшего.

— Ташиги, — позвал он свою подопечную. К Смокеру подошла девушка с короткой стрижкой и в очках. Эйсу показалось, что где-то он ее уже видел, но голова была, как в тумане, и отказывалась вспоминать. — Проследи, чтобы парня доставили в больницу.

— Никак не могу, капитан! — наотрез отказалась полицейская.

— Это еще почему? — грозным голосом спросил Смокер. Девушка инстинктивно сжалась, но продолжила перечить начальнику.

— В больнице ему может стать только хуже, капитан. Ему необходим покой и личное наблюдение родственника или знакомого, капитан, — оттараторила Ташиги.

— Если уверена в своих словах, то говори четко! — со стороны могло показаться, что Смокер ругает подчиненную. Но на самом деле он заботился о ней, поэтому и третировал больше всех. — Марко, оставляю его на тебя.

Смокер достал небольшой предмет из внутреннего кармана куртки и кинул Марко. Он на лету поймал его, и в ладони оказались ключи от автомобиля.

— Потом прикатишь к участку, — не часто Смокер был таким щедрым, впрочем, машину он одолжил не задаром. — С тебя выпивка.

— По рукам! — поблагодарил Марко и вместе с Эйсом направился к выходу.

Найти машину Смокера не составило труда: это был единственный джип среди патрульных машин. Оставалось только надеяться, что никому в голову не придет останавливать личный транспорт капитана отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Стояла уже глубокая ночь, поэтому они доехали без приключений.

— Это не мой дом, — Эйс успел задремать на пассажирском сиденье, а внезапная остановка автомобиля его разбудила.

— Конечно, потому что здесь живу я. Так я смогу за тобой приглядеть, — Марко вышел из машины и помог Эйсу. Уставший и сонный, он позволил себя понести.

Марко жил почти на самом верху многоэтажки. Квартира оказалась просторной, но совершенно не обжитой, словно не жилой вовсе. Она резко отличалась от тесной, но всегда шумной квартиры двух братьев. Про Марко можно было сказать, что он скорее жил на работе, чем дома. А теперь у него осталась только квартира, в которую не хотелось возвращаться. Клуб был для Марко всем: его детищем, его вторым домом, его сокровищем.

— Ложись сюда, — Марко уложил Эйса на свою кровать. — Если понадоблюсь, то я на диване в гостиной.

— Не уходи, — Эйс ухватился за рубашку, не отпуская Марко.

— Я схожу за стаканом воды и вернусь. Это быстро, — пообещал тот.

— Хорошо, — Эйс понял, что поступает глупо, и отпустил, провожая взглядом фигуру уходящего мужчины. Когда Марко вернулся, Эйс лежал, прижав ноги к груди.

— Почему ты так долго? — Марко не было от силы пять минут, поэтому было странно, что Эйс так говорил.

Положив стакан на тумбочку, Марко сел на кровать. С близкого расстояния он заметил, что парень дрожал всем телом. Ташиги именно об этом и предупреждала: у Эйса началось побочное действие от приема наркотика. И сейчас ему как никогда нужна была поддержка.

— Я сейчас здесь, с тобой, — Эйс дернулся от неожиданного прикосновения, но затем немного успокоился, когда Марко стал поглаживать его по спине.

— А где ты был, когда я нуждался в тебе? — Эйс с видимым усилием приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на Марко. На дне темных глаз тот увидел смесь из обиды и разочарования с примесью страха. Портгас остался один на один со своими кошмарами без надежды на поддержку.

— Прости, что опоздал, — извинялся Марко. Он чувствовал вину, за то, что не остановил Портгаса, хотя знал, что он попытается сделать. Можно было удержать его, рассказать правду, пойти за ним, тогда, возможно, ничего бы не случилось. И в этом есть доля вины Марко. Для верности он еще раз прошептал: — Прости.

— Но все началось из-за меня. Если бы не моя выходка, то ничего бы не произошло, и клуб остался цел, — Портгас высказал сомнения, которые гложили его на протяжении всей этой истории. — Я приношу другим лишь одни беды.

— Не вини себя за то, что уже закончилось, — Марко провел по шее парня.

— А может мне вообще не стоило рождаться? Тогда мать бы осталась жива, — Эйс не выдержал и заплакал. Вот это уже походило на настоящую истерику.

Так дело не пойдет, нужно было срочно с этим заканчивать. Марко взял лицо Эйса в руки и поочередно поцеловал в каждое веко, ощущая солоноватый вкус слез.

— Успокойся. Я рад, что ты родился, — шептал на ухо Марко. Последние слова произвели на Эйса мощный эффект, еще никто не говорил ему таких теплых слов. Портгас был благодарен мужчине за то, что тот сейчас находится рядом. Но даже такое незначительное расстояние, которое разделяло двоих, показалось Эйсу слишком большим. Он сам обнял Марко, желая притянуть как можно ближе, чувствовать как можно больше, и повалил на кровать.

— Ближе, еще ближе, — просил Эйс, выгибаясь дугой и притягивая Марко к себе. И раз уж парень сам этого хотел, то у Марко не осталось больше причин сдерживаться. Он итак прождал два года, скрывая свои чувства.

— Я люблю тебя, — признался Марко перед тем, как накрыть губы Эйса своими.

Самостоятельный и независимый парень, так не похожий на всех остальных с первого дня понравился хозяину клуба. Но Портгас был натуралом и нелестно отзывался обо всех геях, которые за ним ухаживали. Так что Марко схоронил свои чувства глубоко в себе до этого безумного дня, когда чуть не потерял любимого человека. Теперь-то Марко его точно не отпустит.

Когда простого поцелуя стало недостаточно, Эйс открыл губы, пропуская Марко глубже. Пока их языки сплетались, исследуя рот партнера, руки поглаживали тела, избавляя от ненужной одежды. Тело к телу, между ними только кожа. Но даже такой близости Эйсу было недостаточно.

— Еще ближе, — простонал Эйс, и Марко не нужно было объяснять, что делать дальше.

Мужчина понимал, что без подготовки ничего не получится, а причинять боль тем более не желал. Марко приподнялся над любовником, медленно раздвинул ему колени, поглаживая сначала их, а затем и бедра, постепенно спускаясь все ниже. В первую секунду боль была сильной, но потом стала терпимой, и Эйс закусывал губу, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений. Марко действовал максимально осторожно и нежно, но каждое движение пальцев вызывало боль, и Эйс непроизвольно комкал простынь.

— Черт! — с губ Эйса срывается протяжный стон, символизирующий о том, что Марко нашел нужную точку. Боль сменилась удовольствием, а стонов только прибавилось.

Неожиданно Марко отстранился, оставляя после себя лишь чувство пустоты. Эйс открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, и увидел, как Марко достал из тумбочки смазку. Конечно же, он должен был иметь тюбик. Но сам вид простого и необходимого действия вызывал у Эйса смущение, а щеки запылали.

— Потерпи немного, — попросил Марко. Он закинул ноги Эйса себе на плечи, чтобы обеспечить наиболее удобное положение. Их руки и ноги переплелись так, что нельзя было отличить, кто где.

Их лица находились буквально в сантиметре друг от друга, и Марко поцеловал парня так же медленно, как начинал входить. Осторожно и не торопясь, отвлекая любовника от боли поцелуем. Когда он полностью вошел, то быть еще ближе оказалось просто невозможно.

— Марко, пожалуйста, — застонал ему в губы парень, — двигайся. — Эйс не мог больше терпеть, и Марко с удовольствием исполнил его просьбу. У него самого начало сносить крышу от ощущений.

Эйс снова чувствовал себя огнем, но теперь уже совершенно другим пламенем. Оно согревало, а не разрушало все, к чему прикасалось. Портгас мог больше не бояться сблизиться с кем-нибудь, он отдавал тепло и получал его обратно. С каждым движением температура стремительно повышалась. Парень безуспешно облизывал пересохшие губы, старался удержать стоны, хватался за плечи Марко, царапая в порыве страсти. Потеряв счет времени, Эйс не мог сказать, сколько минут или часов прошло до того момента, когда начала подступать волна удовольствия. 

— Марко! — выкрикнул он на пике экстаза. Марко потребовалось всего пара движений, чтобы последовать за ним. После оргазма он упал на кровать рядом с Эйсом.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он своего любовника за потрясающий секс. Марко притянул парня в поцелуй, хранивший остатки страсти. Сначала глубокий, а затем все более нежный, пока они не стали лишь слегка соприкасаться губами.

Переутомленный длинным днем, Эйс сразу же заснул в объятиях Марко. Он тоже не смог долго бодрствовать, его сморил вид мирно посапывающего парня у него на плече. Впервые за долгое время, мужчина засыпал рядом с другим человеком и был безмерно счастлив. Ведь нет ничего лучше, чем делать это с любимым. 

Проснулся Эйс от того, что солнце светило ему прямо в лицо. Поморщившись, он повернулся на другой бок, но это все равно не помогло — Поргтгас уже проснулся. Надо было вставать, возможно, Эйс даже успел бы зайти в институт объяснить свое внезапное отсутствие. Резкая боль прошлась от копчика по всему позвоночнику, как только он сел, напоминая о вчерашних событиях. Все было как в тумане, без подробностей, помнились только основные фрагменты: пожар, больница, наркодилеры, арест, а затем Марко привез его сюда. Его самого в постели не наблюдалось. Возможно, он уехал по своим делам, оставив любовника на утро одного.

— Ой, ты наконец-то проснулся? — в комнату зашел Марко, и Эйс уставился на него в изумлении. Конечно, он бы не оставил парня одного в квартире без ключей. Марко продолжал стоять в дверях, он смотрел на Эйса, словно ожидая от него приговора. Все, что он скажет, мужчина примет за должное.

— Если честно, то я слабо помню вчерашнюю ночь, — признался Эйс, почесывая затылок. — Но раз я тебя не ненавижу, то думаю, что все в порядке.

Эйс улыбнулся широкой улыбкой, и у Марко отлегло на сердце. Морально он готовился к худшему развитию событий.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Я дам тебе время разобраться в себе.

— Кстати, какой сейчас час? — поинтересовался Эйс, в комнате почему-то не оказалось часов.

— Уже половина третьего. Ты проспал всю первую половину дня, — ухмыльнулся Марко.

— Так долго?! — Портгас схватился за голову. Теперь его точно его ждет взбучка от Отца.

— Не волнуйся. Я звонил в институт, объяснил ситуацию. Тебя освободили от занятий на неделю, — успокоил парня Марко. Оказывается, пока тот спал, мужчина подумал и о проблемах Эйса. Он не зря клубом владел. — Смокер потом все подтвердит.

— Спасибо, — коротко поблагодарил Эйс. Но от упоминания Дымилки в груди неприятно кольнуло. — Могу я спросить кое-что?

— Давай, — Марко готов был ответить на любой интересующий Эйса вопрос.

— Ты со Смокером раньше были… Партнерами? — Эйс тщательно подбирал последнее слово, потому что был не уверен, в какой близости они состояли.

Марко молчал несколько секунд, а потом начал смеяться до колик в животе. Отсмеявшись и утерев слезы, он ответил:

— Ты сам-то можешь представить, чтобы я целовался с этой пепельницей? — по совету Марко Эйс попытался это вообразить. Еще не до конца окрепшая психика парня выдала ужасную картину, от которой он так и прыснул со смеху. Марко закивал. — Вот-вот. Когда я был помоложе, примерно как ты, а он служил в другом отделении, то часто меня арестовывал. Так и познакомились. Затем, когда его уже перевели, то он обратился ко мне с просьбой выследить того наркодилера, работая под прикрытием. Поэтому я ничего не мог рассказать.

А по Марко и не скажешь, что раньше он был сорвиголовой. Также стало ясно, что делал Смокер в клубе. Теперь, когда Эйс узнал, что между ними ничего не было, то на душе стало спокойнее. Но зато желудок решил напомнить о себе, сильно заурчав.

— Одевайся, и поехали, — Марко звякнул ключами от машины.

— Куда? — спросил Эйс. Привезти обратно машину Смокера Марко мог и один.

— Как куда? — ухмыльнулся Марко. — По магазинам, конечно.

Страховку за «Феникса» выплатили, но на постройку нового клуба денег все равно не хватало. Поэтому решено было провести благотворительный концерт, в котором приняли участие те группы, которые раньше там выступали. Даже банды «Пираты Кида» и «Хирург смерти» ради этого устроили перемирие и выступили вместе. А Луффи порекомендовал хорошего строителя, который дал Марко неплохую скидку. Еще объявилась женщина-археолог, которая хотела провести раскопки на месте клуба, пока там не построили новое здание. Эйс не переставал удивляться, как его младший брат находил таких необычных людей.

— Ой, что витаешь в облаках? — Марко обхватил Эйса сзади за плечи, на что парень никак не отреагировал. Он уже привык к частым прикосновениям Марко и позволял ему некоторые вольности.

— Да вот прикидываю, что если с клубом опять что-то произойдет? — парень продолжал смотреть на строительство нового клуба, которое шло полным ходом.

— Не важно, что случится со зданием, но «Феникс» опять восстанет из пепла, — предрек Марко, и Эйс молча с ним согласился: нет ничего, что бы не смог пережить их клуб. Мужчина разжал руки и начал искать что-то по карманам. — Протяни руку, у меня кое-что есть для тебя.

— Что это? — спросил Портгас, когда в ладони оказалась связка ключей.

— Переезжай ко мне, — в лоб предложил мужчина. — Вам с братом слишком тесно в однокомнатной квартире. К тому же пацану вскоре понадобиться отдельное жилье, чтобы девушку приводить. Так что живи со мной.

От шока Эйс ничего не мог сказать. Это был очень серьезный шаг — жить с кем-то вместе не просто как родственники или друзья, а именно любовники.

— Можешь не торопиться. Дашь ответ, когда надумаешь, — Марко приподнял челку Эйса и поцеловал его в лоб, ероша черные прядки.

— Хей! Эйс, клубный дядька! — замахал им Луффи, который тоже пришел посмотреть, как идут дела. С ним рядом шел необычного вида мужчина ростом под два метра и шикарным афро.

— Луффи, где ты откопал этого человека? — когда они подошли поближе, стало видно, что костюм у мужчины носился постоянно и изрядно истрепался за время. На фоне невысокого Луффи он казался еще выше, а болезненная худоба лишь усиливала эффект. Одним словом, кожа да кости.

— Брук? Тот самый Напевающий Брук? — неожиданно уставился на него Марко. — Легендарный джаз-музыкант, который внезапно прекратил свою карьеру, и никто о нем не слышал целых пятьдесят лет?

— Йо-хо-хо-хо, — распел мужчина, — неужели меня еще кто-то помнит? Теперь я Ничего-кроме-костей Брук!

— Вы были легендой! — восхвалял его Марко. Он увлек музыканта за собой, рассказывая грандиозные планы его возвращения на сцену. Конечно же, в клубе «Феникс». Чего говорить, Луффи умел собирать вокруг себя экстраординарные личности. 

— Эйс, — обратился к нему младший брат. — Пора бы тебе просто побыть счастливым.

Портгас уставился на своего младшего брата, который редко бывал таким серьезным. Этот Луффи только что сказал именно то, что подумал Эйс? Луффи видел их с Марко и официально одобрил их отношения.

— Эй, засранец, а ну-ка иди сюда! — то есть значит, что до этого момента он был не счастлив? Луффи сообразил, что ничего хорошего ему не будет, и решил бежать подобру-поздорову. Получать очередную взбучку от брата ему не хотелось.

И пусть Эйс в этом ни за что не признается, но он последует совету младшего брата.


End file.
